


Brat Baby

by bands_will_b3_the_death_of_m3



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Brat, DDLG, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, daddy!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bands_will_b3_the_death_of_m3/pseuds/bands_will_b3_the_death_of_m3
Summary: Ashton steps back and folds his belt. “You’re going to count ten of this ones princess” She nods and he raises his belt up in the air before bringing it down hard.Whip“One”******Ashton teaches his little brat a leson for being such a bad little girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real smut I've ever typed so keep that in mind.

Ashton had been out all day practicing and doing whatever band stuff he always did. Sophie’s punishment ended today and that had her horny as ever. For two weeks she had been edging herself over and over, never able to cum. She had to sit and watch her daddy jerk off his thick length while all she could do was whimper and rub her legs together. Ashton would smirk when she’d whine as his long finger circled her pussy lips, barely touching her. But the torture was over today and it frustrated her that Ashton had to be out.

When she wakes up, Ashton is already gone. She wines and reaches over for her phone. Last night she’d dreamt of Ashton’s morning wood, she’d seen herself finally sucking on it while he still slept. She’d dreamt of the morning fuck she’d been yearning for. And yet, now, he wasn’t there to make her dreams true.

 **“Good morning daddy”** She types as she lies alone on the big bed. She can feel how wet her panties are from last night’s dream.

**_“Morning princess”_ **

**“Daddy, can I please touch myself?”** She knows he will probably not let her; he likes to be the one giving her pleasure or at least to be there when she does it herself. But maybe he’ll remember what a good girl she’s been and he’ll make an exception.

She waits one, two, three minutes. Daddy says good girls are patient and she is daddy’s good girl. But Ashton is taking forever to text back and her pussy is aching to be touched. She closes her eyes and thinks about him. She pictures him in her mind; she sees his body, perfect and beautiful. She thinks of how he’d chuckle if he were to touch her soaking panties. She imagines him there, slowly pulling them down her legs until they are off. He’d blow on her warm pussy and would massage her with his strong hands. He’d lick her with his warm wet tongue.

Sophie arches her back a little off the bed as she rubs herself fast over her panties. She lets out a loud moan, her legs shaking a little because of the pleasure. She opens her eyes wide with fear when her phone vibrates, as if Ashton had caught her and had cleared his throat at the door. She takes her hand of her panties and checks Ashton’s text.

 ** _“No baby, you have to wait for daddy to get home”_** She groans.

**“Ugghhh daddy pleaseee~”**

**_“No whining baby girl. You’re not allowed to touch yourself I don’t want those hands near that pussy.”_** She huffs and kicks her feet. He’s not letting her touch herself no matter how much she begs and she knows it. But then Sophie’s bratty mind gets and idea. She sit’s up on the bed, grabs Ashton’s pillow and puts it between her legs. Slowly she rocks her hips, moaning as the fabric of the pillow rubs against her needy pussy. Then the gets an even better idea. She pulls Ashton’s shirt, which she was wearing, up a bit to show her panties. She makes sure her hard nipples can be seen as well and snaps a picture. With a giggle she sends it to Ashton.

 **“Im not using my hands daddy”** She texts fully knowing the effect the picture will have on Ashton. It might make him mad, but it’ll also make him horny.

 ** _“Little one stop right now or you’ll be in trouble when I get home”_** She knows she should stop, she knows she’ll be in trouble; but she doesn’t want to. She’s wet and so horny she doesn’t even care. Sophie records a short video of herself humping the pillow, moaning the word daddy softly and sends it to Ashton as well.

 ** _“Sophie, I want you over my lap as soon as I get home. No panties. And you better stop or I won’t fuck you after your spankings.”_** She stops, the text makes her shiver and whimper. She wants him to fuck her.

**“Okay daddy, I’ll stop”**

**_“Good girl. But now you can’t take those panties off.”_**  

She goes through her day as normal, except for the damp wet panties on her legs. The day goes by and she gets horny again when the time for Ashton to come home gets nearer. She lays on the couch texting Ashton.

**“Will you be home soon?”**

**_“Yes princess, in just a bit”_ **

**“Now daddy, please, I need your cock”** Attached to her needy text she sends a picture of her legs, showing Ashton she’s still wearing her wet panties.

 ** _“Baby, stop with those teasy pictures.”_** She smiles, deciding not to tease him anymore. She pulls down her panties and records a video for him.

_Her hand gently rubs her pussy lips, not really touching, only teasing herself the way she knows she’s allowed to. “Look daddy it’s so pink and tight and wet. I need your hard cock please” She whines, and spread her legs to give him a better view. “I need you so much its throbbing daddy”_

He sees her video, but he doesn’t text back and she knows she’s really deep in trouble now. She waits for him to text back, but he doesn’t.

Soon after the door opens and Sophie gets up for the couch and runs to receive Ashton.

“Daddy!” He greets her with a short kiss before pulling back on her hair. “Ouch”

“Quiet” And she obeys. “Go to our room, get ready for your punishment little bad girl.” He says as he unbuckles his belt and she nods, running to the room to wait for him.

He goes in, minutes later and sits on the edge of the bed, patting his lap for her. She lays down on one of his legs, her chest on the bed with her butt up for him. Ashton runs his hands over the soft skin.

“You know why you’re being punished, right?” She nods. “Good. But let me repeat it for you.” He gives each cheek two hard spanks with his hand, making her jump a bit. “You gave yourself pleasure when you knew you were not allowed to.” Five more on each side. “You sent me all those teasing pictures and videos” He gives her three more spanks on each cheek before she starts squirming harder. Ashton holds down her back with his other hand. “Stay still.” She says in a stern voice and she stops. He gives three more spanks on each buttock, her ass turning redder with each spank. Some were harder and faster than others, she could never be sure what to expect. “What if Calum had seen your little show, huh? You know you shouldn’t send me those pictures. Would you like the boys to see you all wet and disobeying? Because if you do I can invite them over to see me punishing you, princess.” He keeps spanking her as he speaks. She whines and tries to cover her but with her hands but he keeps holding them out of the way. “Is that what you want?” He stops, and rubs her red, sore butt cheeks with his hands.

“N-no daddy” She whimpers quietly.

“You would? You little slut, you’d like them to see you squirming and moaning when I spank you.”

“No, daddy, I don’t want them to see me” He slides his hand between her legs and roughly rubs her soaking pussy.

“You’re so wet baby girl!” She moans, pressing her face against the bed. He rubs her fast, her legs closing against his hand as she squirms, the pleasure being too much. “On your hands and knees baby, it’s not over.” Ashton says spanking her ass with his hand one more time. She obeys and positions herself on the bed; Ashton spreads her legs a bit more and kisses her butt, rubbing his hands against her clit in circles. Sophie moans loudly and whimpers when he gets his hands off her. He steps back and folds his belt. “You’re going to count ten of this ones princess” She nods and he raises his belt up in the air before bringing it down hard.

_Whip_

“One”

_Whip_

“Two”

_Whip_

“Three”

_Whip_

“Four”

“Good girl”

_Whip_

“Five”

_Whip_

She whines and squirms, her body arching forward.

“S-six”

  _Whip_

“Almost done baby.” He tells her, fixing her shaky legs and kissing her shoulder. “What number was that hun?”

“Seven”

_Whip_

“Eight”

_Whip_

“Nine” She says sobbing.

_Whip_

“Ten” Ashton kisses her cheek and gently rubs her butt.

“Good girl” He kisses her lips gently. “What’s your colour baby?”

“Green daddy”

“Good, I’ve been dying to fuck you” He cleans her tears. “Would you like that, angel?” She nods happily.

“Yes daddy, please, please fuck me” He smiles, takes off his jeans and underwear and gets on the bed behind her. With one hand he holds her hip and with the other he positions his length with her wet pussy.

“Ready baby?”

“Mmm, please daddy?” She giggles.

“Okay” Slowly he enters her, moaning loudly along with her. He looks down at her red sore bum and groans with pleasure, backing up and slamming himself back inside. He pounds her fast and hard, holding her hips with his hands, occasionally spanking her sore bum. This earns him whimpers and high pitched moans that make his cock twitch inside her.

Sophie cums twice before Ashton gets close to doing so himself. “You’re such a naughty little girl aren’t you, baby?”

“Mmmm yes daddy. I’m your naughty girl” She whimpers, grabbing his harm as his hand does fast circles around her clit. “No daddy, no more please”

“Oh but you were the one begging me to touch you all day” He says in her ear, leaning over her, pinching and twisting her nipple as he continues to fuck her.

“But daddy I’m gonna cum again, I’m really sensitive” She moans with tears in her eyes from the pleasure.

“Me too baby girl, hold it angel. Don’t cum until I tell you” She nods and he flips her onto her back, puts her hands over her head and continues to play with her nipples and sensitive clit.

“Ooooh daddyyyy, mmm Ashton” He slaps her pussy and she yelps, trying to bring down her hands but he holds them up.

“What should you call me, princess?”

“Daddy” She says blushing.

“That’s right. Because you’re my baby” He slaps her breast, watching it bounce as he thrusts into her. Sophie arches her back off the bed.

“Daddy I’m going to cum” She whimpers.

“Not yet baby” He groans thrusting harder. She wines, and blushes, trying not to cum. “Okay now, you can cum sweet cakes.” She doesn’t need anything else to let go, moaning, her legs shaking. He cums after she does, spurs of warm cum being shot inside of her one after the other.

Ashton stays inside of her for a couple seconds and she can feel his cock throbbing inside her sore pussy. He pulls out and lays besides her, breathing hard. He looks over and kisses her forehead.

“How about we take a shower and then watch some Paw Patrol, baby?” she blushes and nods happily. “Okay, come on then” He gets up and picks her up, carrying his little sore princess to the shower.

They stand under the warm water, letting it wash the sweat and soreness from their bodies. Ashton washes her, being extra gentle with her sore butt and steals kisses from her lips now and then. Once they’re done he wraps her in a warm pink towel and carries her back to the bedroom.

“Daddy, my footsies are okay. I can walk” She giggles as he sets her down.

“Oh no, I don’t want you to walk honey” He kisses her lips and changes her into some soft panties and one of his shirts.

“Mmmm, smells like daddy” She says while he’s pulling it down her head. He smiles and kisses her nose.

“Silly baby” Ashton lays Sophie down and gets dried up and changed himself. He turns on the T.V. and makes his way out the room.

“Daddy?” Sophie call’s out after a couple minutes.

“Yup baby, I’m here” He jumps on the bed and wraps his arm around her. “Here, open up” She does and he gives her a sippy cup full of apple juice. Ashton kisses her head and cuddles her up. “You’re so precious baby girl” He says kissing her wrist, marked from his tight grip.

“I love you daddy” Sophie says and kisses his chin. Ashton smiles.

“I love you too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Golly gosh I hope this wasn't so bad heheheheh. I need practice i know, thanks for taking your time to read this though :*  
> tumblr: 5sos-nastaytrash


End file.
